


hard candy

by hyperphonic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, curse seal sasuke, no beta we die like men, soft dom Sasuke, some sexy anbu au where sasuke got the curse seal but didn't leave konoha, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperphonic/pseuds/hyperphonic
Summary: “Sakura.” Sasuke extends a hand across the broken earth between them and watches with wildly spinningtomoeas Sakura’s pulse picks up speed, “come here.”She obeys.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 11
Kudos: 187





	hard candy

**Author's Note:**

> **oh my gOD!!** : as promised, celebratory porn as a thank you for two hundred followers on twitter dot com. i am so honored to share space and fandom with each and every one of you!! THANK YOU!! <3  
>  **you asked, and so:** i ran a poll to see what flavor of fun this would be– curse seal sasuke and soft dom sasuke effectively tied,,,,, so i ,,,,,,, combined ,, them. if you'd like the chance to exercise your HORNY DUTY and vote in my porn polls + also hang out/scream about naruto with me, get updates on fic progress, snippets and more, follow my twitter _@HYPERPH0NIC_  
>  **i:** own nothing!!

It is always like this, in the aftermath of battle: the angry leer of Sasuke’s curse seal where it sprawls across pale skin, and the stark contrast it draws to gloved fingers when they greedily curl into Sakura’s hips. The first time had been in the Land of Iron after a nearly failed ANBU mission, three days before Sakura’s twentieth birthday– she had choked on his name as she came, cunt fluttering around gloved fingers as Sasuke growled praise into her ear. The second just outside of Konoha’s tall sandstone walls, with Sakura’s arms pinned behind her back and Sasuke’s long, calloused fingers curled around her throat. Sasuke can no longer count on both hands the number of times he’s had her like this: pliant and needy beneath the Seal of Heaven’s lurid pattern.

Now, she stands opposite him on a battlefield of split earth and mangled bodies, hair loose and eyes wild as Sakura traces the seal that webs across his skin. He can almost smell the way her body responds to him, imagines the puckering of rosy nipples beneath the breastplate of her armor. Last night had been torture, dozing in the trees just a few scant feet from her alongside the rest of their squadron, aching for her touch and unable to indulge in anything more than a few select memories courtesy of the _Sharingan_ (pink lips closing around the head of his cock to swallow cum and Heaven’s seal alike in a forest not unlike this one). The last Uchiha preens, grin spreading slowly as he sheathes Kusanagi and his teammate turned lover shivers. 

“Sakura.” Sasuke extends a hand across the broken earth between them and watches with wildly spinning _tomoe_ as Sakura’s pulse picks up speed, “come here.”

She obeys.

Her mask hits the ground with a clink, forgotten almost as soon as it leaves calloused fingers. The next to follow is her armor, and then the tight black shirt that plagues Sasuke’s dreams between missions, nearly torn in his haste to get it off of her. He wastes no time in bruising the smooth skin of her breasts once her bra has been tossed to the ground along with the rest, fresh marks added atop the fading collection he’d left the morning before they’d accepted this mission (half asleep and happy in the tangled sheets of their queen sized bed).

“Fuck,” a low growl when Sasuke dips a hand past her waistband to sink greedy fingers into the dripping heat of her cunt, “ _so_ wet.” He can even feel it through the worn leather of his gloves, hot and slick, enough to make his throat go dry with want. Two fingers pump slowly, joined by a third as Sakura’s hips begin to roll, her breasts bouncing sweetly as he finger fucks her.

“Is this all for me?” Sakura’s response comes in the form of a whine that breaks when he pulls his hand back to peel the shorts off of her legs, a thick rope of slick drawing taut between her cunt and his fingers.

“Please,” the same hands that had shattered the earth beneath their feet reach for his shoulders, and Sasuke is all too quick to oblige as he lifts her up before flash stepping to the nearest tree still standing. The rest of their squadron will be looking for them soon, but Sasuke can’t bring himself to care in the slightest when he presses Sakura’s bare front into whorled bark and she sighs his name. Gloved fingers find her jaw, turning her face towards him until Sasuke can press a sloppy kiss against Sakura’s mouth, earning a grind of her hips back against his cock.

Two fingers slide from her jaw to tease Sakura’s lower lip, and Sasuke doesn’t bother to hide his satisfied huff when she runs her tongue forward to take them into her mouth. Konoha’s top medic slides her tongue between his fingers before hollowing out her cheeks to suck. Sasuke’s skin _burns_ as the curse seal crawls farther down his legs, canines sharp when they find purchase on Sakura’s shoulder. With a drag of his lips up to her ear, Sasuke wedges his knee against her cunt, breath hot when he all but purrs–

“Such a good girl.” Sakura’s hips set a hungry pace atop the rough fabric of his standard issue ANBU fatigues. “You fought so well today.” Wood groans under the force of Sakura’s grip as she leverages herself against the trunk to better ride Sasuke’s thigh, protesting weakly before finally splintering under her grasp. Even teeth bite down on Sasuke’s fingers just hard enough to pull a growl from his lips, earning a palm against one creamy ass cheek.

When Sakura cums, she spits Sasuke’s fingers out to cry his name, thighs like a vice where they press together against his leg. _Tomoe_ spin lazily, committing the sight to perfect memory before tracking the path cut by a single, shining bead of sweat down the dip of her spine. Readjusting his grip on her jaw, Sasuke pulls his partner back in for another languid kiss, tongue curling into Sakura’s mouth to sweep behind the top row of bright white teeth.

“Getting yourself off on my leg,” Sasuke savors the way Sakura shivers when his breastplate presses against her bare back, “so good for me.”

Heavily lidded green eyes fix on him hazily over the bruise blooming atop Sakura’s shoulder, unafraid of the _tomoe_ that spin back at them. Sasuke turns her around gently, gloved hands tucked beneath her armpits as he lifts until Sakura can settle against his hips, the goosebumps racing across her back now pressed to the same tree she’d just splintered under desperate hands. It’s a better sight than any fantasy he’d conjured up as a frustrated teen: Sakura flushed and panting, bare cunt dripping onto the tent in his fatigues.

One hand darts up to gather thin wrists, pinning Sakura’s arms up and over her head while the other pulls out his achingly hard cock. The sight drags a whine from his lover’s throat, petal lips parting to allow her tongue a quick swipe as Sakura studies the black ink of his seal where it sprawls across the shaft of his cock. Sasuke exhales slowly through his nose, takes time to lave his tongue up the long column of Sakura’s throat (savors her whimper when it comes, broken and needy into his hair). His cock brushes against her stomach with the motion, smears precum across pale skin like some kind of brand. 

“Sasuke,” a trembling inhale that stirs the hair at his temple, “ _please_.” He smirks, lips pulling into an honest grin when creamy thighs shift against his hips, desperate for any kind of friction.

“Please what?” Green eyes widen as Sasuke strokes his cock lazily, hunger plain to see when Sakura licks her lips. “You have to use your words.” Chest rising and falling rapidly Sakura watches, transfixed as a bead of precum builds at the head of Sasuke’s cock before rolling down to meet his palm where it pumps. He joins her for a moment, observes the way the leather of his glove matches the seal it travels over, forces his breathing steady even as his balls tighten at the brush of Sakura’s nipples against his breastplate with each breath.

Sakura breaks the tension with a whimper and three words:

“Please fuck me.”

Sasuke barely gives Sakura time to bring glassy eyes up to meet furiously spinning _tomoe_ before spitting into his palm, giving the throbbing length of his cock one last pump, and seating himself fully to the hilt within her. His teammate turned lover keens, back arching sweetly until only her shoulder blades and the very small of her back touch the trunk behind them, cunt clenching desperately around his girth.

“Good girl,” a growl against the shell of her ear followed by a long, slow roll of his hips that sends Sakura’s pale body inching up the trunk of the tree. Another thrust, his free hand lazy as nimble fingers roll one rosy nipple between their tips, and the pink haired ANBU is whimpering name.

“ _So_ good,” Sasuke can tell she’s already close again by the way her breathing hitches high in her throat, snarls when her cunt clamps down like a vice, hauling him closer to the very same edge. He sets a brutal pace, fucks her roughly into the tree, one hand curled into her hip with enough force to bruise. Sakura kisses him hungrily, moans into his mouth each time the head of his cock bottoms out.

“I can’t wait to watch you run all the way home to Konoha,” another thrust, another whimper sent skyward by bruised lips, “my cum leaking out of that pretty pussy.” That’s all it takes to push Sakura over the edge, crescent moons bit into milky palms by her neatly trimmed nails. Sakura cums with her tits pressed hard against Sasuke’s breastplate, and his name on her lips.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Sasuke manages two more thrusts before following her, knees nearly buckling with the force of his orgasm. The woman beneath him hums happily, fingers cool when she wriggles her wrists out of his grip to push sweaty hair away from his face.

“I love you,” the last Uchiha mumbles against Sakura’s cheek as his curse seal recedes, driven away by the feeling of calloused palms cradling his jaw.

“I love you too.” A sentiment echoed in the soft kiss his lover places just beneath his right eye.

Sasuke helps her down gently, proffers uniform shorts with a sly grin as one thick bead of cum begins to roll down the inside of her thigh. He doesn’t miss the way her ankles shake, even with his _Sharingan_ deactivated, nor the subtle twitch of muscled thighs when they begin to cross the disrupted earth towards discarded masks. His partner sighs happily when gloved fingers still sticky from her cunt gently adjust the left shoulder strap of her armor, head rolling back until Sakura can smile up at him (Sasuke wishes for activated _Sharingan_ when her nose wrinkles happily at the kiss he drops upon her cheek).

Reluctantly, Sasuke bends to retrieve their masks (hawk for him, lioness for her), porcelain cool even through the leather of his gloves. Sakura cants her hips to the right as she fits her mask into place, and beneath his own visage Sasuke smirks at the thought of his cum slowly saturating thin nylon.

“Ready to go?” Lioness nods, knuckles popping beneath carefully applied pressure, and together they take to the trees.

Sasuke worries only marginally that their squadron’s sensor nin might be able to smell it on them.


End file.
